All Alone
by mooneyboys
Summary: What would you do if your brothers died while time cannot touch you? one-shot(i think) inspired by dreaming with ponies


All Alone

I'm all alone.

It has been 25 years since both my brothers have died. And you know what's fucked up? I'm the oldest. Yeah crazy right? The universe is fucked up sometimes….

For being my brothers we were completely different. My brothers were a pegasi and a unicorn with me being an earth pony transformed into an alicorn after marrying Princess Luna (that's a story in itself). I guess we loved each other even more because of it. And I had to watch as the years as the go as my brothers go older and my appearance hasn't changed a bit.

This day is the day that both of them have died. They had a couple year difference but somehow they both died on the very same day. I told my guards I was not to be disturbed at all today and head off to the highest point in the castle of Canterlot.

I take a deep breath and watch all the ponies do whatever they do. When I became a prince I always took my brothers up here and we would just hang around and chat. This had so many memories with my brothers that I absolutely love this spot more than anything in the world.

I watch the day go by as I think about my brothers. I was always there for them. Their first steps. Their first words. Their first lessons in flight or magic even though I couldn't use any of those. I was always there for them till the very end….

Sometime around noon I hear Luna come in. I don't feel like talking so without even looking I tell her, "Go away…. I need time to myself right now" Sadly for me as stubborn as she is she is still there. She comes up to me and wraps her wing around me. I don't even flinch.

"Honey. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" she asks me. I give a sigh of defeat and say, "Do you know what day it is?" I ask her. She thinks for a few seconds and then she remembers.

"Honey please don't beat yourself up for that. It's a natural course that happens with all ponies"

"Except for us"

"What?" now she has a look of confusion on her face. I sigh and explain.

"Look at us Luna. Here we are. You, me and your sister: the three most powerful ponies in Equestria. We have the strength of an earth pony, the ability to fly like pegasi, and the ability to use magic like unicorns. And here we are untouched by time as the world dies and changes all around us. Its madness," by the end of it I'm starting to tear up. I'm thinking about my brothers again.

She notices this and does her best to comfort me, "Oh honey…. I know what it's like to lose a family member. I was banished for 1000 years remember?" However even though her intentions were good I still can't help but be bitter.

"It's not the same Luna. You knew she was still alive. Besides you knew your sister was still alive. It's just not the same when you watch your brothers DIE before your very eyes. And you know damn well that there is just nothing you can do about it. It leaves a void in my heart that I can't even start to fill." She had nothing to say to that. After a few minutes she had some sort of royal business to take care of. So it's just me up here again. All alone…

Nighttime came much sooner than I would have liked. I was about to get up and head to bed when I saw them. My brothers were on the balcony with me, smiling like nothing happened. The only difference was that they both had wings that shone brightly and not so brightly at the same time.

When I saw them I couldn't believe what I saw. This is has to be one of those 'too good to be true' scenarios. But yet they looked so real. They looked so happy to see me again. I couldn't stop the words as they came out of my mouth, "Boys? Is that really you guys?"

They smile at me and beckon me to join them with their hooves. When I get over there they act like nothing happened and say, "Hi Jimmy! Long time no see huh?" they ask me in their usual perfect sync. I now know without a doubt in my mind that this is real. No one had called me Jimmy since my youngest brother died 25 years ago.

We must have talked for hours on end, which we probably did since the sun was starting to come up again. When that happened they told me it was time to go. I felt a pang of sadness rush over in me and I said, "WAIT! DON'T GO!" They just smile at me and in their perfect sync, "Don't worry Jimmy. We will be back next year. We are only allowed to visit once a year. Don't blame yourself for our deaths. Live your life to your fullest." And with those words they fly off, disappearing in the light of the morning.

I watch them fly away and disappear. I head back down into the castle with a new determination. They were right. I shouldn't blame myself for their deaths. I vow that from this day forth I will honor my brothers by living my life to the fullest.

For in my heart I am not so alone anymore.

**A/N** hey guys how's it going? I decided to make this after reading and watching dreaming with ponies it moved me so much that I decided to make this. If this gets enough love I make an epilogue for this story. Even though it's a one shot if I get enough love for this story I promise you as a writer I will make an epilogue for this story. Peace **END A/N**


End file.
